


Family Affair

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [23]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: Lots of people (or well, in particular a certain cheeky brat possessing parts of the identical half of me) ask about my past. In particular what it was like growing up with a demon as my father. Dante musing post DMC4





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #30 - Star
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net in 2015

Lots of people (or well, in particular a certain cheeky brat possessing parts of the identical half of me) like to ask about my past. In particular what it was like growing up with a demon as my father.

I don't know why, maybe I'm growing old and see parts of Vergil in him that really aren't there, but I told the kid the whole story. That's not to say that this was some heart-to-heart talk, it was just plain facts.

To be honest – I didn't know what dad is. Was.  _Whatever_.

Vergil and I grew up like two normal kids, if still a bit on the violent side. If by a little I mean a lot then yes. And strange. Surrounded by kids our own age from that of kindergarten to school, and so on so forth. Or well. Until we were eight when the world burst into flames and the world went apeshit, but no need to focus on that. Until  _that_  happened we knew that there was something off, but not  _what._  Or well, Vergil was the smart one, he probably figured it out, but he never mentioned it to me.

Dad was gone a lot, mom basically raised us on her own, and things concerned she did a pretty decent job. Not that she ever managed to pull the stick out of Vergil's ass. God he was even more stuck up then than now. Privately I think he was trying a bit too hard to become "the immaculate first-born" (or prissy-pants as I called him). But yeah, dad was a distant figure that we saw three-four times per year. These days I realise that he was trying to keep the demons off the trail of us, in his own shrewd way protecting us, but... fat load of good that did. They still came after us when he was half a world away trying to draw their eyes.

Am I bitter? No. ( _Yes_.)

… Maybe a little.

But that won't change things. Won't magically make them come undone and bring them back to life. They're all gone. For better or worse. And honestly if they were still around I wouldn't be the person I am today. And that would be a shame, wouldn't it? Oh who the hell am I kidding? I would have loved to have a normal life. To not have had to grow up on my own and fight for my survival since it became evident that the demons figured that I hadn't died. But that's neither here nor there. Things are the way they are.

Shit, I should just stop this, but I don't get why people are so fascinated by my old man. Yeah, he turned against Mundus, against his kind but how's that any different from what some people do when they're faced with a situation they can't live with? He couldn't live with the way life was going so he took his own path, knowing it would most likely lead to his own death. To being hunted in a world of hunters.  

The irony is not lost on me. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just done as a drabble experiment to give some voice to the muse.


End file.
